My Love For You Is In Your Blood
by seriousish
Summary: Evanora doesn't know why Theodora misses their sister Glinda. After all, isn't Evanora her favorite sister? EvanoraXTheodora


Theodora was troubled. No matter how many tributes the munchkins brought them or what new tricks her big sister Evanora had taught the flying monkeys, she couldn't help but think of their middle sister, Glinda. Glinda, who'd been adamant that it was wrong to take the Emerald City under their benevolent stewardship. Glinda, who'd refused to help them defend themselves from the assassins of Ozma. Glinda, who would not hear of extending the benefits of their peaceful reign to the Winkies and the Quadlings, who abandoned them to fly off to Lurline knew where, who even now was plotting against them according to Evanora. And yet, what could Theodora do but worry that her sister had been captured by those barbarians in Ix, or found herself turning magic tricks for coin in Mo, or even fallen into the Deadly Desert?

She took to long walks through the countryside, up and down the Yellow Brick Road, as if she'd just stumble across Glinda. It was a foolish notion, she knew, the kind Evanora and Glinda herself would've teased her for back when they were children. But, Theodora recalled with a smile, as soon as Evanora had left, off to study her spell books again, Glinda would've dried the tears Theodora had been driven to and tell her it wasn't silly, not really. It was imaginative.

She came to rest under an apple tree, who had been put in a coma by a woodpecker and couldn't bother her. She'd brought a small satchel of lunch with her, and ate it while saving the oranges and wine for Glinda, in case she came down the road. But she didn't and Theodora felt a little jab in her heart. She ate the oranges and drank the wine herself. They were so tasteless she started to cry.

She fell asleep that way, curled up under her wide-brimmed hat, and didn't wake until a band of Nomes had surrounded her. She, of course, set them on fire immediately. So annoying. She quickly flew back to the Emerald City, hoping the episode hadn't been noticed, but of course, Evanora knew whenever she got into trouble.

"Well, aren't you in a state?" she asked derisively, seated neatly in the throne of their chambers. It wasn't as elaborate as King Pastoria's down in the throne room, but she'd insisted on having another for when she retired for the evening. Evanora liked to sit in it and have Theodora down in the throne room, hearing the complaints of the citizenry before ignoring them.

Evanora wore the timeless trappings of a ruler, a dress woven by the royal spinners and a simple tiara that shone more than other jewelry ever could. Although Theodora wore the latest fashion, with a jacket, trousers, and hat that any of the Gillikinese would've killed for, Evanora's sparse elegance made her feel like a pauper. As did the memory of Glinda, with her witch's white dress, her understated jewelry, her diadem. They both put Theodora to shame. She still lived in loving envy of their beauty.

A click of Evanora's fingers and some Tinmen came up to take Theodora's sooty outerwear. One handed her a wet cloth for her tear-stained make-up. Theodora took it gratefully, thanking the Tik-Tok under her breath so that Evanora couldn't hear. Once, she had, and had quickly taken Theodora to task for how gracious she was to a wind-up toy and not to her own sister for taking care of her and giving her her own kingdom.

"Some Nomes attacked me. I'm fine. I handled it."

"Nomes?" Evanora launched herself out of her throne, stalking down the twenty feet of immaculate carpet between her and the door Theodora had just come through. "Filthy Nome hands on my sister-?"

"They didn't _touch _me—"

"Looking at you, then! How dare they. Come here." That was Evanora's way of warning Theodora that she was about to be grabbed by the throat. Tilting Theodora's face from right to left, Evanora scrutinized it for the slightest marring. She found a bead of disturbed make-up on Theodora's cheek, a bit of eyeliner she'd missed as she wiped herself off. "Tears, I see. And what cause does a Queen of Oz have to cry?"

"I was just—" Theodora stared at the floor. It sounded stupid now. Things always sounded stupid in front of Evanora, her oldest sister so smart, so sophisticated. "I miss her."

"Glinda," Evanora huffed. "That traitor. She probably sent those Nomes. I saw the whole thing in my crystal ball. Those filthy rock-eaters. How they leered at you, Theodora. I had dispatched the monkeys. They were going to tear that scum apart before you woke up."

Still looking at the ground, Theodora mumbled "You could've come yourself."

Evanora hissed and turned away, stomping on the carpet as she took a few steps from Theodora. "Is that what you want? More of my attention? And yet, when I give it to you, all you can do is pant and moan for dear, sweet Glinda. Who _left _you, left us! Have you considered that I just had faith in you, lovely sister? That I had hoped you could deal with a few pitiful Nomes by yourself? Maybe hearing a few snippets of their disgusting gutter-talk could've made you grow up a little! It's a fearsome world out there, Theodora, and all I want is to make it safe for us. Perhaps you'd like to go wallow in it alongside Glinda." Now she stepped close, almost crashing into Theodora and sending them both to the floor, she moved so fast. "Why do you think my looking crystal can't find her? She hides herself, out of shame. She always acted so high and mighty, but we know how she degrades herself. Who do you think's been in her cunt last? The Winkies? The Quadlings?"

"Stop it!" Theodora begged.

"They hate us! Because we have magic. Because we're better than them and we know what's right for this land. And instead of allowing us to better their lives, they're tear us limb from limb so they can go on fornicating in filth and muck!"

Evanora calmed down, deep breaths pushing her breasts nearly out of her elegant dress. She was always so beautiful, never more so than in her rage. She became exotic and terrible, an otherworldly goddess, but she always managed to calm herself with Theodora. Glinda had been the only one who could drive her to screaming and destruction.

And, suddenly smiling, Evanora put her hand on Theodora's cheek. Her thumb lovingly wiped away that speck of make-up. "And yet, we do so care for them. They are our children and pets, and no matter how much we must discipline them, Theo, we always remember that it's for their own good. Someday, they'll be as sophisticated and civil as us."

"You're always so confident," Theodora muttered, simpering a little. Now that Evanora was softening, she could whine a little, let Evanora play nursemaid and soothe her. It was their way.

"You give me confidence." Evanora put her other hand on Theodora's face, cradling it like something precious. "Haven't I taken good care of you, when everyone else has left us? Glinda? Our parents?"

"Yes," Theodora admitted.

Smiling generously, certain now of her own power, Evanora flounced back to the throne, holding her skirt primly away from her sweeping legs. "And haven't I ruled Oz with justice and propriety," she turned about to drop into her seat, looking back at Theodora, "and you at my side?"

"Yes," Theodora said, adding, "my Queen."

"Then come." Evanora rolled her hand down her leg, spreading it to the side. "Sit on your loving sister's lap. We'll talk so no others can hear us. Whisper our secrets."

Smiling herself, under her downcast face, Theodora approached the throne. She giggled as she dropped onto Evanora's leg, and Evanora smiled lovingly at her.

It seemed as good a time as any to broach the subject of Glinda again. "I can't help but miss our sister. It's like a part of my heart is gone. How can I not miss my heart?"

Evanora pouted half-heartedly, part of her mocking Theodora and part of her genuinely agitated by the support for her traitor sister. "Am I not enough for your heart?"

"You are more than enough," Theodora said, a thought coming to her. The kind of thing Glinda would've liked. "You love too much. Like that bird we tried to nurse back to health as girls. You remember? You so wanted to help it that you gave it food it couldn't eat and it got sick." Glinda had had to cast a spell to make it better. Theodora didn't think Evanora had ever forgiven her for that. "You love me so much that you can't tell when it's… hard for me to love you back. But Glinda, she stayed in between us. When I'd had too much of your love, she was there to take it on herself. Remember? We were so happy…"

"We lied and simpered at each other to get along!" Evanora barked. "That goody little two shoes… why should I have to put up with her cloying sentiment?"

"She went too far," Theodora nodded. "When she left us; she shouldn't have given up on this family. She's part of us. But when she comes back… when she comes back, knowing she was wrong, you won't hold it against her? Like the bird? You'll let her back in?"

Evanora turned away, pretending to consider it. "And is that what you want for your birthday?"

Theodora kissed Evanora's offered cheek, as sweetly as Glinda ever had. "And Lurlinemas. All I want is for my two favorite people to love each other once more."

"Mmm." Evanora turned back to Theodora, her lips parted. "I think you can try harder to convince me."

"Mustn't try too hard," Theodora sighed, moving in for their kiss. "If you gave in too quickly, you'd be cross with me."

"Oh. I could never be cross with you." Evanora's fingers tugged Theodora's blouse from her belt, exposing the expanse of her belly, the soft flesh that tempted Evanora more than gold or rubies. The most precious gem in a city of emerald. "My soft-hearted sister. My favorite sister."

"Don't say such things," Theodora chided gently, kissing Evanora constantly now, barely pulling away more than an inch to speak. "You love Glinda. You know you do."

"She is very naughty," Evanora replied. Her fingers spiraled around Theodora's belly button, tickling her before moving lower, with wicked swipes of her fingernails. "And she never apologizes. Never makes restitution for her offense."

"I'll make her," Theodora promised, shuddering as Evanora's hand disappeared beneath her trousers. (Evanora had hated the fashionable modernity of them, but she did love how easy they were to get past.) "We'll both plea for your understanding, just as we did on your last birthday. You remember? She couldn't find a proper gift like I did, so I joined with her and we both let you have us."

Evanora growled now, her fingers moving quicker, harder, almost hurting but feeling far too sweet to be called pain. "She let me do whatever I wanted. You both did. You couldn't sit down for _days_. And she pretended she regretted it…"

"She loved it," Theodora confirmed, eyes closed, rocking on Evanora's leg as she let those skilled fingers steal control from her. "Every minute of it. She told me that if she weren't so proud, she would've been back in your bed the very next week."

Evanora cried out, her lust too much for her. Glinda could bring out her rage like no other, but Theodora owned her love, her passion. She was the eldest sister, but she had no control when it came to her younger siblings. She grabbed Theodora's hand and brought it to her mound. Theodora squeezed, already feeling how hot she was, how wet, right through her dress.

As Evanora's head fell to the side, her climax already rising, Theodora kissed her neck desperately. "Please. Tell me she'll come back soon. I want us to be a family again. Tell me."

Evanora stared at the ceiling. She spoke breathily. She knew she was going to come soon, and in her pleasure, she was magnanimous. "Of course. Just think. You and I miss only her, but she misses both of us. Misses our warm embraces and our sweet kisses and our questing fingers…"

Theodora collapsed against Evanora, pressing her to the throne, all of their bodies meeting. Moaning heavenly, Theodora threw Evanora's dress nearly over her head, ripping the skirt before finding her bloomers. They were shredded instantly. Evanora wailed as she was penetrated, her orgasm barreling into her. She was coming now, now, _now…_

"Together!" she gasped, her other hand pulling Theodora's trousers clear to her ankles, exposing her supple ass and its hidden darkness. How Evanora had loved having that hole entirely to herself on her birthday. She slipped a finger inside and _felt _Theodora's pleasure. "Like a family!"

Theodora was too far gone to reply. She just kissed Evanora, and kept going until their mutual orgasms had wrung too much energy from them to continue. She heard Evanora's satisfied screams go quiet, and felt Evanora's arms wrap around her. Already collapsed in Evanora, she truly let herself go, Evanora's strong grip pulling her up so that she was lost in the folds of Evanora's ruined dress.

Opening her eyes at last, she saw Evanora was staring at the Tinmen by the door, standing so still they might've rusted in place.

"There's a lesson for you," Evanora mused to no one. "Flesh and bone may be weak, but they're so much more fun than the alternative." With a little of her customary cruelty, she pinched Theodora's hair in her hand and guided her head to a pillow of Evanora's cleavage. Theodora already felt herself falling asleep.

"I love you, Ev."

"Yes. Why wouldn't you?" Evanora smiled and stroked Theodora's pretty face. "Now. Before you go to sleep, tell me I'm your favorite sister."

"You are. But don't tell Glinda?"

"Of course not. You're such a good sister."

Theodora was already asleep. Even after her run-in with those dreadful Nomes. She got to sleep so easily after Evanora comforted her. _Let's see Glinda do that,_ Evanora thought.

"A better sister than Glinda deserves." With a curl of her finger, Evanora summoned the quietest of the Tinmen, to take Theodora to bed and tuck her soundly in. Evanora still had royal business to attend to. Glinda's little uprising had yet to be dealt with. "She deserves me."


End file.
